1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roofing structures for buildings, and more particularly to roofing structures that transmit light.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Gaston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,825, discloses a light-transmissive decking section for use n a decking assembly for supporting a user while allowing the user to receive light through the decking assembly. The light transmissive decking section is provided with a light-transmissive top section. The transmissive properties of the light-transmissive decking section increase the aesthetic appeal of the decking assembly and allow the light to be used below the decking assembly for illumination and heat. The light-transmissive decking section may also be provided with a light or solar panel to alternatively emanate light or generate power from ambient light.
Magee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,525, discloses a building structure partially covered with siding panels, the outer surface of which are transparent to solar energy, the panels being slightly spaced from an insulating wall of the building to allow a fluid flow, preferably air, therebetween with effective heat exchange from solar radiation absorbing surface with the fluid being selectively utilizable for space heating purposes or other purposes. The air can be moved by fans or convection or both. A preferred embodiment employs small horizontal lenticular lenses in the transparent material on the surface of the siding together with a mask, which may be three dimensional, on the back of the siding with the result that when the siding is viewed from the horizontal it displays a decorative color while it is highly reflective for solar rays at high angles of elevation and is transparent for solar rays at low angles of elevation, as during winter months. A black absorbent metallic foil surface may be provided on the insulating wall for absorbing the unmasked solar radiation, and the siding is structured to direct airflow to enhance heat transfer from the radiation absorbing surface.
Whitlock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,017, discloses a building structure which utilizes logs or timbers of readily available dimensions. A plurality of timbers are horizontally disposed in parallel, vertically spaced relationship to form wall sections. Intermediate each pair of adjacent horizontal timbers there is a pair of convex panels of flexible synthetic resinous material, symmetrically disposed about the vertical axis. Upper and lower edges of each panel are inserted into oblique panel-receiving slots provided in the upper and lower surfaces of each horizontal timber. The panels are preferably inserted after assembly of the timbers and support no direct load. Insulating material is placed between each pair of panels. The panels may be inserted during or after assembly of overlapping end surfaces of timbers of end-adjacent vertical walls. If desired, insulating material may be inserted in the confined zone between panels and successive logs. Preferably, substantially light-permeable panel members are used and substantially light-permeable insulting means is used between panel members to permit natural lighting of the interior of the building structure during daylight hours.
Further inventions include Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,192, Pradal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,012, Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,132, Hobbie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,559, Lytle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,665, and Turnley, U.S. Pat. No. 640,338. None of these structures teach a roofing structure with the structure and benefits disclosed in the present invention.
The prior art teaches the use of transparent or translucent roofing materials to allow light through the roof. However, the prior art all suffers from a lack of aesthetics, requiring unsightly modifications to the roofing structure to make the structure transparent. The prior art does not teach a transparent roofing material that looks like a traditional roofing structure.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.